Aethranorioum
The Aethranorioum is a videogame universe that has started working in 2011. One of the main games will be first by Ed Boon, who is gonna be first game as Mortal Kombat (2011), exclusiving reboot to the video game 1992. Each games have the third-party as welcome, other companies durring from the past, 1970s-1990s on Aethranorioum. Games ACS * Tesseract (1979) * Starblazer (1980) * Ladder Lappin' (1981) * Mr. Slither (1981) * Milky n' Cheese (1982) * Starblaster (1982) NetherRealm Studios * Mortal Kombat (2011) * Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) * WWE: Immortals (2015) * Horror Brawl (2015) * Rumble Crisis (2016) * Ballad of Death (2016) * SWS (2017) * Path of Destruction (2017) * Rite of Battle (2017) * Specter Stoppers (2018) * All-Out Mythos Civil War (2018) * Dreadphobia (2018) CIE (Cursed Interactive Entertainment) * Terra Worldfight (2012) Ultima Games * Dark Legends (2013) * Planet Protectors (2013) Void Softworks * Crime Brawlers (2013) * Empire Unleashed (2013) * Future Apocalypse (2014) Genisu Games * Brutal Fists (2014) * Epic Blades (2014) * Cyber Cataclysm (2015) Dark Winter Entertainment * Death Sport (2014) Stylistic Theory/Nored * Lord of the Underground (2015) Paradox Productions * Star Royale (2015) Lunatic Productions * Deluxe Storm (2015) Glorious Sanctuary Studios * God of the Arena (2015) Draconian Games * Top Strife (2015) * Battle Rhythm (2016) * War Gods (2016) * BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers (2016) * Superpowered Catastrophe (2017) * Reign of Violence (2017) * SFC: Space Fighting Championship (2019) * Eternal Heroes (2019) SBEntertainment * Earth Warriors: Ultimate Showdown (2016) * Libertador Warriors (2017) Bushido Entertainment * God's Game (2016) Ginga Productions * Hyaku Seiken (2016) * Shinobi no Michi (2016) EarthRealm Games * Freestyle Warriors (2016) Alert Productions * Renegade Chronicles (2017) Union Jack Productions * Hallowteens (2017) Keyvaile * Sphere of the Ancients (2017) MGW (Mighty Glory War) Productions * Bellum Bestiae (2017) Mystic Games * ODA * Zodiac Showdown (2017) * Maiden Blade (2018) Mixed Gaming Entertainment * Entaskue (2018) * Grass System (2018) Moon Studios * TV Land Tournament (2018) Futuristic Studios * Attributes Unchained (2018) * Overwrath (2018) * Blood of Heretic (2018) * Hyper Color (2018) * Gods Rising (2018) * Resurrection Force (2018) * Arcadetion (2018) * Cinematic Movie (2018) * Nega Parasite (2019) * Iron Skirmish (2019) NJKW Studios * Deviant Strife * Meter Deception Red Games * Child of the Night 2DX13 Productions * Power Arena (2019) * Weird Slamfest (2019) * Fight Fight Revolution (2019) * Gorepalusa (2019) * Knightfall (2019) * Dark Love (2019) * Whacky Fighters (2019) * Lovers of the Powerfull (2019) * Horror Tech (2019) * Age of Shadows (2019) * Magic Trigger (2019) * Hard Choices (2019) * High Risks (2019) * Puzzle Meister (2019) * Ball Play (2019) * Air Ryders (2019) * Space Savior (2019) * Equest (2019) 50A Studios * War of Games (2019) * The Realms Beyond (2020) * Battlestrike (2022) Storyline The storyline focuses around the Aethranorioum book, a book that the reader of it can "rewrite" the story. Mortal Kombat If take places between four games (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2, Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat 4). Raiden is about to be killed by Shao Kahn, and just before he delivers the last blow, Raiden sends a mental message to his earlier self by saying that he must win, and the camera rewinds back to Mortal Kombat 1. The Raiden from Mortal Kombat 1 then gets the message and experiences a premonition. The game then spans Mortal Kombat 1, 2'', ''3 and 4, retelling the story with an enlightened Raiden, who has changed the course of events. Eventually, everything the player has seen happen before — Liu Kang winning, Lin Kuei turning into cybernetic ninjas, has been altered. You might see a cybernetic character who wasn't before, and a different version of events. ASTONISHING This is are graphics. It's just like playing in an actual high-budget Hollywood movie, with high-budget actors and effects. It was only for the most and best videogame universe, Aethranorioum.Category:Aethranorioum